


Cheap Ramen Packets

by miraimisu



Series: A Drop In A Dry, Dry Desert [Lonashipping Day | March 2020] [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Moon cooks ramen for her dumb boyfriend, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraimisu/pseuds/miraimisu
Summary: DAY 1 | Lush Jungle - Rain/CookingSo maybe it was raining cats and dogs outside. So maybe they had to cancel a reservation for the nicest restaurant in town. So maybe Gladion was worried the rain had just thrown their date out the window, but–"What are you doing?""I'm cooking ramen." As though it's that important, she grabs the open packet and reads the label."Ramen?""Curry ramen. Slowpoke-Veggies-Only Edition."– but he figures that's alright.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion/Moon
Series: A Drop In A Dry, Dry Desert [Lonashipping Day | March 2020] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674022
Comments: 19
Kudos: 16





	Cheap Ramen Packets

Gladion and Moon were supposed to be out and on a date. Alola is always sunny and pleasantly warm during nighttime in Melemele, so Gladion had spent most of the previous day planning the night as though his life depended on it.

He would pick her up at seven o'clock, take her on a walk around the Melemele Meadows, then to a nice Unovan restaurant that had just opened in Hau'oli, and then to Ula Ula to wander around Maile Garden before taking her home like the gentleman he had been educated to be.

The night had been pleasant and warm. There was the slightest blow of a breeze in the air, like a kiss of summer, and the stars were twinkling brightly. The temperature was (and still is) comfortable and tender on Gladion's skin, preventing sweat from breaking free in his hand, carefully clasped around Moon's.

He's currently rushing to a motel room in route 2, tugging Moon along as she laughs hysterically, both soaking in the glorious, bright summer rain.

"I told you it would rain tonight!" cheers Moon, oddly happy about the twist in their date. He grimaces about the conditions and the reprimand but is endlessly thankful about her positive demeanor.

"How on the name of Arceus would I have known it would rain? It's _summer_!"

Gladion quickly scrambles for his keys as they shuffle into the foyer of the hotel. Moon's residual laughter jingles around him as he opens the door. When the white door creaks open, he pushes Moon inside with him, immediately heading to the bathroom to grab some towels for them to dry up.

As fond as Gladion is of his motel room in Akala, his previous status as a Team Skull enforcer – or _trash_ , as he used to fondly call himself at the time – had led him to book for several rooms around the region for easier mobility. Arceus knows he wouldn't be caught dead going to the Shady House every night. It's much cheaper to rent a room every now and then than using ferries all the time.

Considering he uses these services very often to invite Moon for movie nights or whatever he might come up with, the investment is paying off. He's still very skitterish about inviting Moon into his family's estate in Aether. It's still work in process.

Gladion hands Moon a white, fluffy towel as he shuffles his own around his dripping wet bangs. "I'm so sorry about this. I had a whole night planned and now a _storm_ had to ruin the night."

"It's fine, really," she says, smothering her laughter into the towel as she haphazardly messes with her hair while drying it. "Nothing's ruined, don't be a drama queen. It's not like we ended in a hospital or anything."

"We might catch some nasty pneumonia if we stay wet and gross like this."

Moon gently lowers the towel and chuckles as she walks closer, looping her arms around her very embarrassed and conflicted boyfriend. The gesture drains all attention to the problem from him. "I wouldn't say you look gross at _all_."

And ever the stunted man he is, he looks aside and swallows a thick gulp, cheeks blistering. Quest a success, Moon lets him go with a brilliant laugh that makes the room shine a little brighter. "I stand corrected: _you_ are the gross one."

"Grossly cute?"

" _And_ flirty."

"I'll take that," she says, poking his nose before walking away, ambling to the small kitchen at the back of the room. There's a small window giving light to the landscape outside, which has turned gloomy and gray in a matter of minutes. "Darn. It doesn't look like it'll stop raining anytime soon."

Gladion, towel looped around his shoulders, confirms this with one single look out the window, nodding solemnly. "I can take you home if you want to and postpone tonight's plans. I don't think staying in is the best idea for a date, isn't it?"

Before Moon can reply and with a sigh, Gladion retreats from the kitchen to call the restaurant and forfeit the table he had booked for the night. He watches Moon for one second, engrossed as she is in the weather outside, and walks away to quietly talk to the owner of the place. Gladion makes sure to apologize for this inconvenience and after a few minutes of debating whether to book a table for next week or not, something else comes to him.

More specifically, a pleasant chicken-y smell wafts under his nose and as he hangs up and slowly walks into the kitchen, he finds Moon to be standing over a pot, the silver lights of the storm framing her just right.

She hears his steps on the rugged floor and turns to him. Gladion arches an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cooking ramen." As though it's _that_ important, she grabs the open packet and reads the label.

"Ramen?"

"Curry ramen. Slowpoke-Veggies-Only Edition." She hands him the packet absent-mindedly as she stirs the pot. The silvery envelope of the curry powder lies by the stove. "You had some lying around and it's your favorite, right?"

"I mean, it _is_ ," Gladion says slowly, unsure as to what to say. Never in a billion years would he have expected for Moon to cook store-bought cheap ramen instead of a nice dinner in an elegant restaurant. She's frugal, yeah, but she's not _insane_. "I'm just unsure why you decided to cook."

Moon turns to him as though he just spooked her. "Am I, um, intruding by cooking here?"

" _No,_ " he hurries to say, walking closer, "no, not at all. I just thought you would rather have nice decent food at your house rather than, uh, _ramen_ in a motel room."

Moon glances at the boiling noodles, then back at him. "Well, I don't care about food. I just wanna have dinner with you and we're both starving." With a smile, she turns back to the pot. She continues stirring the water, as unnecessary as it is. "Knowing you, you'll get back to your place in Akala and go to bed without having anything for dinner."

That's a fair assumption. "I'd probably get there at eleven o'clock. No human being would have dinner that late in the night."

"You make a very fair point I will deliberately ignore," Moon mutters with a cheeky grin. The condensing sauce sizzles and bubbles up. Moon deliberately turns the power down a little. "Now that I think about it, I haven't cooked for you."

"And?"

"You've been at my place a thousand times and cooked for me. We have an unbalanced dynamic."

Gladion rolls his eyes amicably, then steps closer to curl her arms around her, pressing her back to his chest. "And you called me the drama queen."

Her laughter shakes on his chest and overlaps with the pitter-patter of the rain hitting on the windowpane and the boiling water. It's warm inside, with her in his arms. "Let me cook for you this once, even if it's very cheap ramen."

There's something in her words that betrays a hidden meaning he wasn't meant to catch, but he does regardless. Gladion's work at Aether has been lighter on his sanity lately now that they've hired more employees, and he's had the opportunity to drop by the League to take her home and cook dinner for her. In the past, Moon had been the one to drag him out of Aether and maybe cook for him, other times simply staying around and making him his favorite coffee.

She makes the perfect coffee, the perfect trainer and the perfect trainer and he _adores_ her.

He presses a kiss on the crown of her head. "Thank you."

A chuckle escapes her. "For cooking shitty ramen?"

He shakes his head but responds with an affirmative. "Yeah. It smells nice."

"You have good taste in ramen." She turns her head to him and brings a hand to his jaw to press a kiss there, making him smile to himself. "Also, maybe you could set the table. Do you have any candles?"

"You want to eat ramen with candles?"

"Hey, we were supposed to be in an elegant restaurant. Let's play pretend for the night."

Gladion doesn't have candles, but they put on the TV and accept that the night hadn't turned out to be that bad. Moon ends up admitting that her feet were hurting from a tough field day in Poni and that she needed the rest. She also admits that cuddling on the sofa is worth the storm outside, and that they're much warmer here than they would have been outside.

Bowls of ramen empty and with the lovebirds sprawled on the sofa, Moon on top of Gladion as he distractedly caresses her hair, she looks up at him. "You're comfy."

"Considering we've lazed around like this a couple of times already, I'm not surprised to hear that." She giggles into his chest, the nuzzles the fabric of his sweater, shifting into a much more comfortable position. "Also, when did the movie end?"

She looks at the TV for a second. "Huh. I kinda dozed off for a second, sorry."

"It's fine. I slept through most of it too."

They trail off into silence after that. There's an ad for shampoo playing in the background and coos of Oricorio looking for shelter in the background. Gladion remembers that their walk to the Melemele Meadows had been interrupted by the downpour outside, which still hasn't let up in the slightest. They might as well stay in for the whole night, and he might as well invite her to sleep in his bed tonight.

"Hey." His voice comes out slightly husky after a minute of silence. She blinks her eyes open. "Can I suggest something crazy?"

It's not everyday that he goes out of his comfort zone, so Moon is curious right away. "Sure."

"We never made it to the Melemele Meadows. I bet they look pretty even if it's raining." Her eyes widen, catching what he's trying to say. He points at the front door. "I have a spare umbrella we can share."

"Isn't it a very small umbrella?"

Gladion chuckles. "When did you start minding us being close?"

That shuts Moon up for good, and ten minutes later, Gladion and Moon spring into the night rain, laughing under the storm and spraying water at the flowers blooming under the clearing moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> WE START OFF LONAWEEK WITH FLUFF so you forgive me for tomorrow because it's angsty heheheheheeheheheheheheeh
> 
> also idk about yall but ramen is actually v good no matter the taste though I go for chicken because I'm that basic bitch so I sat down and channeled my craving for ramen through this fic while writing Rainy Animal Crossing Music in the background
> 
> when I stopped writing and turned off the music I felt empty and lost much like Moon tomorrow okBYE


End file.
